A Coloring Complexity
by XLoverOfColorX
Summary: Let's have a Masquerade Ball they said (Tamaki). It will be fun they said (Tamaki). Sure, it was in a way, but also, it got the Hosts into a bigger mess then they ever thought possible. Follow the Hosts while they love the people they thought didn't exist, live on the wild-side, and gain new friends and a new perspective on the world they got dragged into. T cause of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

What is a color? Really. Is it a description? A question? A statement? Are they complicated? Simple? Well colors are all of these things. Colors are the building blocks of everything, you can combine then to make something unique, they can affect you physically and mentally and describe your moods. Colors have meetings too, for instance

Red is the color of Love, Power, Passion, Courage, and Strength.

Blue is the color of Peace, Tranquility, Depressing, Loyal and Trust.

Green is the color of Nature, Wealth, Life, Youth, Hope and Balance.

Yellow is the color of Concentration, Cheer, Creativity, and Confidence.

Purple is the color of Royalty, Wealth, Sophistication, and Luxury.

Orange is the color of Energy, Warmth, Security, Contentment, and Strength.

Colors are truth, they never lie, they tell stories and share everything you cant say. Without color, our life would have no variety, nothing would be different or stand out. There are six people in this story, they are colors that care, they give diversity to a colorless world. But no one knows who they are. They are not bad or good, though, you can never tell.

With people that are so secretive and keep their colored emotions to themselves, you wonder what would happen if they fell in love. We all know that love is a two-sided coin, on one side it is destructive, and the other it heals. So when they fall in love, which side will it land? And how will their lives keep from crashing and burning?


	2. Chapter Uno

**Hey guys! Well, i am officially ABANDONING 'Ouran's Basket'. I have lost all ideas and i cant bring myself to type anything on it again, sorry. Alright! Anyways! This is the first in the trilogy of the COLOR COMPLEX series!**

**This is a new one obviously, and i am definatly NOT ever ABANDONING it! (My friends will nag me to death) Alright, well, this story is about 6 teens and their struggle to keep the secrets they own from the grasps of the OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! Talk about a huge lack of privacy. This story is mainly on three of the six (the girls) but the other stories will have a lot more of them! All of the six characters are mainly based on my friends and if anyone wants to know anything about them, shoot a review and i'll put it in the next chapter 'in the bold'.**

**I really hope you like this one you guys! And figure this, after i finish this story, i am going to be writing some MAJOR KYOXHARU FLUFF. And any KyoXHaru fans, i swear you'll love it, plus it wont be a one-shot so MORE FLUFF! God i love fluff... *Stares into space***

**Kay, so disclaimer- XLoverOfColorX DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING! (Besides ze characters and ze plot)**

CHAPTER 1 'A Complicated Masquerade'

"Is this a smart idea Orange? After all, the Haninosuka's and Morinosuka's will BOTH be at the ball tonight." He turned and stared at the tentative girl.

"Don't worry Green. As long as you follow the plan, and KEEP YOU AND RED AND BLUE'S TEMPER down, we will be fine. Oh!" he exclaimed. "Did you take your pills before we left?" she scoffed.

"It's like you don't trust me, yes I took them." The girl was obviously annoyed by the young adult who was out rightly teasing her.

"Well then we are fine with your risks, but," he turned to look at the four others. "them I'm not so sure about." Two of them were 'play fighting' but to anyone else it looked like they were beating the crap out of each other, a boy reading so deeply that he goes across the street without looking and had to be pulled out of the way swiftly by another girl that smacked him over the head and chastised him. Orange and Green Sweat-Dropped.

"How is it possible they haven't died yet?" Orange asked. Of course he knew the answer to that question, but he still often wonders what would happen if he and Green weren't there to help.

"They have us moron." He glared at the girl, causing her to laugh.

Eventually, the group made it to the Ouran Campus Ball Room, so it was time to take in their surroundings for recon.

"Time for assignments. Purple, look for the H's and M's and don't lose sight of them, call or text me if you do or something goes wrong, and give me updates. He saluted, just for acting, he highly respected Orange.

"Yes sir!" and he went to his position.

"Yellow, points of exit and entry, we need to know how to get out and in without being noticed and/or caught." He nodded.

"You got it Boss!" and ran off in a different direction. He then turned to the three remaining members.

"Green, Red, Blue. You will be finding our current targets. Remember this is JUST RECON, no killing" Staring at Red, threatening or hurting" staring at Green. "Or" he looked at Blue. "Cussing them out from frustration." The three girls gave him glares that could kill, for some reason it always made Orange nervous even if he knew they wouldn't do it. _'So unpredictable, these girls.'_ "Red, your assignment is Mr. Morinosuka. Blue, you have Chairmen Souh. Green, this might be more challenging, but you have Yoshio Ooteri." She rolled her eyes and puffed out air like a child having a tantrum.

"Damn it to hell! Why me?!" Orange smirked at her. He just loved teasing her so much. He was her big brother after all.

"Because even though you have a temper," smirk grows. "you are the best at dealing with these sorts of people. We wouldn't be able to handle them, temper or not. Plus, your majors in early school were Business and Medical. ESPECIALLY Medical." She groaned because she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"FIIIIIIIIINE."

"Remember, we are doing this because you match each ones personality."

"So I'm super serious and manipulative?" Green stated.

"I'm flamboyant?" Blue questioned.

"And I'm quiet and bored constantly?" Red said. Orange grinned.

"EXACTLY!" the glares were actually meant to kill this time so he booked it away from them._ 'Are they PMSing tonight or something?'_ he shook his head and got into game.

KYOYA OOTERI POV

The Masquerade Ball. It was a yearly occurrence, and by invitation only at Ouran, and everyone enjoyed this party a great deal. Kyoya, on the other hand, would rather die.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" the Lolita asked curiously. The raven haired boy sighed.

"I personally do not see the interest people get out of this frivolous party." A giggle came from in front of him. His head snapped up to see a girl, probably around his age, wearing a strapless, floor touching forest green dress, a 24 karat thick gold wrap-around necklace that didn't connect in the front, but came down like an elegant ribbon, hoop earrings that were also gold, a carved wrist cuff that was gold **(im seeing a pattern… hmmmm…)** Her hair was up in a side braid with light green streaks in it, and had a small headband. Her eyes were the same color as her dress, but none the less beautiful. Something Kyoya Ooteri would NEVER admit out loud. She had thin lips with a touch of skin toned lip gloss, her mask was covering the rest, and he was rather intrigued to SEE the rest. It was outlined in dark green ribbon, and had all the shades of green swirling around on one mask, with several shades of tassels hanging off to one side. The last thing Kyoya looked at was the ring on her hand that extended to him. It was a pure gold band with an untouched Emerald stone in the center. The stone alone cost more that a 25,000 dollar sports car. All in all, she was beautiful, outgoing, unafraid of putting herself out there which meant she had confidence, and great taste. The boy wanted to further indulge in this girl's personality.

"Well are you going to stand there all night, or do I have to drag you out there? It's impolite to leave a girl waiting you know." You could tell she was teasing him by the way her eyes sparked with a glint of mischief and the corners of her lips tugging up into a smirk.

"Sorry, Mrs.-" She grinned.

"Ah, I believe that is the point of masks Mr. Ooteri. To hide one selves identity? So for now, call me Green." He cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you hide Mrs. Green? And why, if you know my identity, can I not know yours." Her smile stayed, and her gleaming white teeth sparkled.

"If you do need to know, you will learn it sometime in the future, and as for knowing your identity," she flicked in him on the forehead, physically informing him of his lack of a mask. "you are not currently wearing a mask, therefore, I do not owe you an answer. Fair enough?" Kyoya was still shocked from the flick. Certainly, anyone who dared touch him like that, well, there was no one who had. This girl didn't know him, and most likely not his back round, so she must not understand the audacity and courage to perform such a task. She looked at him with a bored expression. "Shall I leave you to your thoughts Mr. Ooteri? You should rest that pretty little head of yours before you break something." She grinned, put down her hand and danced away. Honey and Kyoya had their eyes wide and their mouths open in shock.

"Who was that?" Kyoya asked. Honey was the only one he really let see him with his guard down. Honey shrugged.

"All I know is that there are six mysterious guests here tonight. All the others are accounted for. There are three girls and three guys, but no one knows them." Kyoya smirked, and his glasses glinted.

"Well, we should probably find out."

BLUE POV

_'Alright, onto the mission.'_ She looked around until she laid eyes upon her target._ 'Hello Yuzuru Souh.'_ She sauntered over to the man with her dress flowing behind her. Finally coming to face him, he smiled and pushed past his business associates. She was wearing a dark blue gown, that frilled on the left side of her waist, creating a layer-like appearance. On her eyes, the dark blue eye shadow complimented her blue eyes and her mask was dark blue with sharp features, outlined in silver string in elaborate designs, it had a blue jewel in a triangle in the center top, and on the left side, it contained a large dark blue flower with black webbing around it and a dark blue tassel hanging down. She wore simple silver heels, a silver bracelet with diamond inserts, very expensive diamond earrings, a drop-down diamond and silver teardrop necklace and, last but not least, a ring with a silver band and a large rectangular sapphire places in the center. Yuzuru wasted no time.

"Hello my dear." He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss. She curtsied.

"Hello Mr. Souh." He smiled, one to rival his son's.

"Did you need something?" she pretended to blush.

"Well, I was just here to ask a few things if that is alright with you…?" he chuckled.

"Anything for a lovely young lady like yourself." She grinned.

"Thank you, and as for my questions, they are of educational nature." He nodded for her to continue, which she gladly did. "So, as you know, I am not the only… mysterious guest here tonight."

"Yes I am aware."

"So, I also have a small favor. Our need currently is an educational setting. Rest assured it will not be wasted considering we have all graduated early because of our circumstances. All we need is a cover, which we will also inform you on. We have the money to pay for the tuition for all of us, but we would like to go to school with everyone without them knowing who we are tonight. And before you ask, you will be included in knowing our identity."

"I would need to see all of you and know your names and back-round for security issues." She nodded.

"That is all in the agreement if you allow." He nodded.

"I would like to have a meeting as soon as possible, considering the new term starts in 4 days." She chuckled.

"That is very kind Mr. Chairmen." He held out his hand.

"Well, could you spare me one dance my dear?" she took it._ 'Too easy.'_ She thought, very amused.

"One dance wouldn't hurt." He led her out to the dance floor, once there, he continued conversing.

"So, I have no idea what your name is, care to elaborate?" she laughed.

"For now, until our meeting, you can address me as Blue." He chuckled.

"Somehow that makes sense, considering your attire." She nodded. "May I ask for a vague explanation of your discrete entrance?" she nodded.

"We are trying to escape our present lifestyle temporarily to retain our sanity." He shrugged.

"That's good enough for me right now, at least I have some sort of insight." She laughed, and he followed.

"I cannot thank you enough for your consideration and willingness to spend time dealing with us, we are willing to help with things around the school too. Once in the meeting, you will understand what I mean by that."

"Ahh, well Blue, lets continue this dance with more normal conversation, eh?"

"Alright Mr. Chairmen-"

"Please, if we are going to see a lot of each other over the year, you may call me Yuzuru."

"Thank you Yuzuru, so what SHOULD we talk about?" he tapped his chin.

"Well, just out of curiosity, have you seen any boys you like this evening?"

"Well, yes, but he is very… strange. In a good way of course."

"Do you know his name?" he was hoping she was talking about Tamaki, his son needed an influence like her. Smart, sophisticated, a damn good negotiator, and beautiful._ 'Perfect in every aspect.'_ The man thought to himself.

"Well, he has blonde hair," _'Please be who I think she's talking about!'_ he thought again hopefully. "And violet eyes. He is quite tall as well." He smiled widely.

"Well, I believe I could help you on that. See, this boy happens to be my son, and I believe he would LOVE to meet you." Her eyes went wide.

"N-no I c-c-cannot, I d-don't mix business w-with p-personal m-matters!" She tried to not stutter, this time it was not on purpose.

"Nonsense Blue, I would love for you to meet him." She chuckled nervously. "And I also believe you would too my dear." She blushed.

"W-well can we at least finish our dance before I completely embarrass myself?"

"Believe ME Blue, it would be him who would be embarrassed." They both laughed loudly, somewhat disturbing the guests around them, making them both look and then try to suppress a giggle.

This was somewhat impossible.

TAMAKI POV

He was easily entertained, but somehow tonight, he was not in his normal mood. Maybe it was because of those strange people and he was wary, maybe it was because 3 of them were girls, maybe it was because the girl in blue saw him and smiled. Not like his usual 'fangirl' smile, but a nice one. Not asking for attention, but just… friendly. That was one of the only things Tamaki had never had before from a girl, other then Haruhi of course, he had realized later, and so had she, that they loved each other as friends, so the decision to split was mutual and didn't hurt or divide the club in any way. They were all happy now again.

He was going to introduce himself, but he didn't know if that was smart because of his personality. He was quite different in showing his feelings and tended to be over the top while voicing, so he gave up, something he rarely did, and left the girl be. Soon though, he was entertaining the other girls, and for awhile, he forgot about her and focused on everything else. That was, of course, damn near impossible when he saw his own FATHER dancing with her. She was smiling and he was laughing, making strange hand gestures and faces, only further making them laugh. _'She must be pretty funny for making my father laughing so much.'_ She shook his hand._ 'At least they didn't hug.'_ He spoke to soon._ 'This is just too WEIRD!'_ so he decided to go and introduce himself.

"Ah, Tamaki, have you met this lovely young lady yet?" he finally got the chance to look at her up close. She was wearing a dark blue gown, that frilled on the left side of her waist, creating a layer-like appearance. On her eyes, the dark blue eye shadow complimented her blue eyes and her mask was dark blue with sharp features, outlined in gold string in elaborate designs, it had a blue jewel in a triangle in the center top, and on the left side, it contained a large dark blue flower with black webbing around it and a dark blue tassel hanging down. She wore simple silver heels, a silver bracelet with diamond inserts, very expensive diamond earrings, a drop-down diamond and silver teardrop necklace and, last but not least, a ring with a silver band and a large rectangular sapphire places in the center. All in all, she was beautiful.

"Please Yuzuru, enough compliments, we are in front of your SON." She elbowed him in the side and he cleared his throat. _'YUZURU?! THEY'RE INFORMAL?!'_ he was damn near close to shouting aloud.

"Ah yes, excuse me Blue."_ 'HIM TOO?!'_ she grinned.

"Forgiven." He feigned a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what I would've done if you didn't."_ 'Now they're TEASING each other? What. The. Hell.'_ "Well Blue, since I must leave, would you mind humoring my son?" she tossed a glare his way, making him highly amused.

"Well then Tamaki, have fun." He took a step forward before turning to address his son again. "Be careful son," they looked at her and she was grinning. "She bites." He then smirked at both of the teens and took his leave. He turned back to the girl and she laughed.

"Your father likes to exaggerate, as you probably already know. I don't bite, I am just slightly…awkward towards people at first, which kinda screws me over because people judge on first impressions. So really life bites me. It sucks because I don't really have real friends besides my group and technically we call each other family so it doest count, and since my parents died I don't have much free time making it impossible to meet people, the only real people I have to meet I have to-" She face-palmed. "Ah I'm talking to much, I tend to do that, I get carried away, sorry, GAH I sound like a babbling idiot!" she covered her face with her hands and blushed. Tamaki was rather shocked. He realized that this girl was much like him. "Ah okay I'm gonna go before I further embarrass myself in front of you." She turned to leave when she suddenly felt a hand grasp hers, she turned to stare surprised at a violet-eyed boy.

"Please, don't leave, really, I get you, I'm just like you. I act like I'm not for… reasons, but you shouldn't be embarrassed. Personally the girl's I have to deal with lie about everything, sure we all have problems, but most don't voice it, we all have things to say. I do all the time, but I am known to be quite flamboyant. So nothing can scare me away, even though I make a scene mostly all the time and scare others away." He chuckled nervously and when he looked back at the girl, her eyes were wide, but she wasn't trying to run away at least. He gave her a sheepish smile and she returned it with a small one, blushing more furiously then before. He let go of her arm, but held on to her hand. "Would you like to dance Mrs. Blue?" she squeezed it, and laughed at him. 'Her laugh sounds like bells.' He thought, or at least he thought he did, but accidentally said it aloud. Her eyes were wide and this time it was Tamaki to join her in their blush. After a second or two, she cleared her throat.

"You make me sound old Tamaki, just Blue." He went back to his (somewhat) normal deminor, and they accompanied each other to the dance floor. The song 'Just A Kiss' began.

"So Blue, I know you aren't on the invites list."

"You are right, but why are you telling me this? I already know."

"Well, I have just been wondering how, this place it always locked down tight."

"Well, until you know exactly who I am, you will understand, but for now, ask me anything. But if the question pushes to far into something I don't want to discuss, I will have to pass regretfully. I just wanted to be truthful to you."

"Fair enough. For starters, can you give me a vague explanation as to why you are here?"

"Well, to be as honest as possible, I wanted to ask your father about some stuff. Don't worry, you'll find out. And, I was bored staying at home, and I figured, 'Hey, lets go to a ball.' It's a good excuse to go shopping, well, I only shopped for fabric, one of the others in my group is a fashion designer, and even though we are really well off, she always does it on her own anyways. But its always a boost to self confidence to know that only you have that dress and no one will ever own. I still talk too much don't i?"

"Not at all Blue, it's nice to have someone like me."

"Thanks Tamaki, do you have more?"

"Yes. If you don't mind me asking, what do your parents do?"

"Well, all 6 of us don't have parents. All of us are orphans to be blunt."

"H-how?"

"Well they obviously died, stupid."

"I know that, but I mean HOW did they die?"

"Unfortunately Tamaki, that is one thing I am required to pass on."

"Since you already warned me about passing, I wont pry."

"Thanks, you can keep going though."

"How are you not devastated? If anyone died I care about, I wouldn't be able to survive."

"They died four years ago Tamaki, we take it slow, one day at a time."

"I admire your strength Blue."

"You give so many compliments, I have no idea how you are still single."

"I want to wait for the right person. Not someone my family tells me to marry, I don't want to marry out of business, I want to marry out of love."

"I understand you better now Tamaki."

"How so?"

"You'll find out later."

"More things I have to wait for? I'm not exactly the patient type."

"I know, your father told me."

"What else did he tell you?"

"Promise you wont tell him I told you?"

"I promise."

"PINKY SWEAR."

"Okay, I pinky swear I wont tell."

"Your father told me loads about you."

"Like?"

"Well, Kuma is a cute name for starters."

"Of course he told you that."

"Don't worry, its cute. He told me that you are a great son Tamaki and he's proud of you no matter what everyone else says. No matter how much shit he gets for having you, he loves you, trust me, he loves you a lot. He likes how you have great friends that care about you and he says that they have molded you into the great man you are today, he respects you for how hard you try to impress the rest of the family even though you don't have to because he doesnt give a rats ass about their opinions of you. He said that no matter what, even if you had siblings, older or younger, you would always be the heir." Tamaki thought he would never hear those things, he had somewhat watery eyes, which he quickly started to wipe away.

"Sorry Blue, its just-" she interrupted.

"I know how you feel Tamaki. When my mother and father were around, they expected me to be perfect, and I know you know also how hard that can be. I didn't grow up with the same pressure you did, but I know how hard it is to constantly having to live up to others' standards, and I admire you not giving up. Don't hide your tears, seriously, it doesn't matter to me. I cry a lot for different reasons, sometimes just to cry to feel something." She looked around for a more private place and found a balcony. "Tamaki, follow me, okay?" he nodded, feeling on the verge of crying loudly.

She led him to a balcony over-looking the school and held his hand for a few minutes while he cried. After a bit, he stopped.

"I'm sorry about freaking out in there, but it was kind of shocking to hear those words aloud, or even at all." She turned to smile at him._ 'I feel so weird when I'm with her. She makes me feel…complete.'_ He thought.

"You deserve it Tamaki."_ 'This was originally an assignment, then why now does it feel like…Love? I feel something I haven't before. I feel… complete. Man, this is totally cliché'_ He leaned in, she followed.

"Thank you." It came out as a silent breath. Closer.

"You're welcome." She whispered, close enough for Tamaki to feel her warm breath on his lips, and finally, the gap closed.

Tamaki and Blue had never felt like this before, so, wonderful. Eventually her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were positioned on her hips, pulling her closer to him. It was like an explosion of feelings all at once.

This went on for rather long and when they broke for air, the noticed how –ehrm- intimate they got. Blue was currently sitting on the railing and Tamaki was pushed up against her, on accident of course. The think strap on her dress was now down to her elbow, and her dress was hiked up to her thighs, her mask was no longer on her face, she had no lip gloss left but her hair was barely messy. At least they wont have to fix much on her. Tamaki's tie was thrown off and so was his coat in a pool by his feet and the first three buttons on his shirt were undone, and his hair was a mess. Both of them were shamelessly blushing. They decided they should get dressed quickly but Tamaki was having quite the predicament with his tie for some reason, he heard a giggle, then all of a sudden, two dainty hands were tying his tie.

"Now for your hair." She began fixing it, chuckling all the way.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, we have lived in many different places, and there is a… term for this hair dilemma." She laughed.

"Tell me." He pleaded. She was still fixing it as she answered bluntly.

"People in the Northwest area of America call it 'sex hair' because your hair is messed up afterwards." All Tamaki could do was stiffen._ 'Does that mean she's had sex?'_ "And to answer your question, no, I haven't done it. I've just heard people talking about it, and one time accidently walking in afterwards." She shivered. "I still get nightmares." _'SHE READS MY MIND LIKE KYOYA! But don't lose your cool Tamaki, you can do this!'_

"So, Blue. I have another question." She finished his hair and looked at him.

"What do you mean Tamaki?" she questioned.

"Well… Am I going to see you again?" she smiled and kissed him again.

"Yes Tamaki, you will if you wait four days." Once again, he pouted.

"Fine, but when do you have to leave?" she sighed.

"In three minutes." He smiled big, leaned down, and captured her lips yet again, and they didn't breath for 2 ½ minutes. Tamaki pulled back.

"Come with me for just a little while." She laughed and tossed her head back, giving Tamaki the opportunity to capture her neck.

"You drive a tempting bargain Souh." He smiled against her neck.

"Yes or No my dear." She sighed and pushed him back.

"I can ask, but if he says no, then I cant, if he gives the okay, I can come back…" she kissed his neck back with small light kisses, then moved up to his ear. "Whenever." She sent shivers up his spine, so he grabbed her and spun her to the door.

"Ask quickly. I want you back here in my arms soon princess." She punched him in the arm.

"No princess. Blue, Be, or Lue." He chuckled then smiled.

"Quickly Blue, Be or Lue." She got the joke and ran inside. He followed and from over the crowd, he saw Blue with a boy a few years older. He had jet Black hair, and was very good-looking. He also contained light green eyes and wore glasses. Tamaki felt a small tinge of jealousy when she kissed him on the cheek. She ran back to him.

"Who was that Be?" he said with a tint of curiosity in his voice.

"That's Orange. He's- Wait a damn second, you're JEALOUS!" he blushed.

"I can assure you that I'm not." She smirked.

"Really, how?"

"Because, I can do something he can't"

"And what might that be?" he smiled.

"This." He grabbed her in his arms, once again, and crushed his lips against hers. She was surprised, but it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it. It was quite the opposite. When they both needed air, they moved apart.

"You make an excellent point."

"So what did Orange say?" she smiled sadly.

"I am sorry Tamaki, but not tonight regretfully."

"hmm." he set her down. "Well, you promise that in four days, I will see you again?" He grabbed her hand. "Swear that you will." She laughed at his expression.

"Fine, Fine, I SWEAR that you will see me again in four days." He gave her a sweet side-smile.

"Pinky swear." They intertwined their pinkys.

"Pinky swear." She smiled and they kissed again and he pulled away to look into her baby blue eyes.

"Don't break your promise." He said as she exited the balcony, so she turned her head over her shoulder and gave him a big grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Green POV

If there was anything in the world Green was scared of, it would be Masquerade Balls. You couldn't tell who was who and that, in a sense, irritated her. She hated not knowing things. Of course though, she knew several people in this room. People like: Tamaki Souh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitskuni Honinosuka, Haruhi Fujioka, and, last but certainly not least, Kyoya Ooteri. 'the son of my target tonight, and, might I say, will distract me from this damn party.' She decided to play a little game with the notorious Shadow King, his (also notorious) father was a few feet away discussing something that obviously bored him. She walked to him, plan in mind, though, she legitimately had questions for the man that will help her in her not so distant future.

"Hello Mr. Ooteri, may I ask for a moment of your time?" she said politely, something she only did for missions. He turned around, slightly irritated._ 'Probably because that, seemingly horrid, conversation.'_ She thought. Green had suffered through quite a few dastardly things as well.

"Yes, yes, what is it." It wasn't a question, meaning he was more then pissed off, but Green never backs down from a good challenge. She wasn't a ninja assassin for nothing.

"Mr. Ooteri, I was just wondering if I could borrow your mind for a minute. I have some questions, business-wise." They walked a few feet away before they began.

"Firstly, I must thank you for finding me and saving me from that dastardly talk." She smiled and shrugged.

"I could see you needed some help, but, If you don't mind, I do still have some questions." He nodded and smiled, tiny, because he is Mr. Ooteri. "Thank you." She replied to his small gesture. Even though this was a game to piss off and surprise Kyouya, she genuinely had some questions. "Well…" and so began the game.

YOSHI OOTERI POV

_'This conversation is killing me'_ he thought bored, and slightly frustrated. He felt a presence behind him, then a small, but confidant voice.

"Mr. Ooteri, I was just wondering if I could borrow your mind for a minute. I have some questions, business-wise." She was tall, not as tall as Kyoya, but still to see a girl, probably around Kyoya's age, wearing a strapless, floor touching forest green dress, a 24 karat thick gold wrap-around necklace that didn't connect in the front, but came down like an elegant ribbon, hoop earrings that were also gold, a carved wrist cuff that was gold. Her hair was up in a side braid with light green streaks in it, and had a small headband. Her eyes were the same color as her dress, but none the less beautiful. She had thin lips with a touch of skin toned lip gloss, her mask was covering the rest, and he was quite curious to what was under the mask. Call him paranoid, but he liked to know who and what he was dealing with. It was outlined in dark green ribbon, and had all the shades of green swirling around on one mask, with several shades of tassels hanging off to one side. The last thing Yoshio noticed was the ring on her right hand, middle finger that was extended to him. It was a pure gold band with an untouched Emerald stone in the center. The stone alone cost more than a 25,000 dollar sports car. All in all, she was beautiful, outgoing, unafraid of putting herself out there which meant she had confidence, even though she obviously knew who he was, and how much audacity it took to engage and interrupt a conversation (even if boring) with him. She was quite a sight though and had quite a nerve to interrupt him._ 'Anything to get away from this horrid conversation'_ he thought, annoyed, but thankful. They walked a ways away then he spoke.

"Firstly, I must thank you for finding and saving me from that dastardly talk." She smiled and shrugged.

"I could see you needed some help, but, if you don't mind, I do still have some questions." She had spunk, this girl. He might as well, this might be interesting, so he nodded and gave a tiny smile. Even for an Ooteri, that was an honor.

"Well, I have graduated very early as a child, from high school and in my first year of collage."

"How old are you?" He replied.

"I am 17."

"How is that possible? You are technically a Sophmore."

"My IQ is 125, so I never had trouble with school. As you may have been told, there are six of us here tonight, and no one knows who we are."

"Yes I have been told," he narrowed his eyes. "Or should you change that to warned?" she chuckled, but it was just that, nothing more.

"You don't have to be wary about me, I am not here to hurt you or anyone, in fact it is the exact opposite. I am currently at the end of my majors, Medical and Business, and I only wanted to talk to the best." She smiled innocently. The man smirked at the compliment.

"Well then, ask away. Firstly, may I ask you your name?" she grinned.

"Call me Green."

"Green…-"

"Just Green, I don't have a last name. I never have." He sighed.

"Okay then, Green, what do you want to ask?"

"Well, I want to go into management, and I prefer anything with a medical theme, though I am a long way off, I just wanted to talk to the best."

"That sounds reasonable. But know, just like the conversation I engaged in before, I get uninterested quickly." She laughed heartily.

"Then I shall make it frank and straightforward." She pulled out a small, green notebook, much like his son's Black one, and looked at him, and blushed. "I am deeply sorry about this, but I like taking notes." He held up his hand.

"Please, I respect that. You make sure nothing anyone says go to waste by forgetting. I know someone like that, he has it all the time." She smiles.

"I am glad it doesn't offend you. Some people find it annoying." She shrugged.

"Well, I don't, so your questions?"she giggled.

"Oh yes, well to begin, I want to know where to start."

"My advice is to start simple. Do not try to overtake something you cannot conquer, small steps will get you there faster and you will learn much along the way." He looked up to see her writing in her book, and chuckled to himself._ 'She is JUST like Kyoya.'_

"Okay, and who and what do I need to hire or get?"_ 'Smart girl. She took her time to think about this.'_

"Hiring people is an extremely tedious job. You need to back round them just in case they have ulterior motives that might take you down sooner than you can even start, and also to see how they have done in previous jobs. You should never desecrate time on trying to fix them. It will be a waste of it, money, and potential growth. You should get the necessities first. A simple office, supplies, and only a few workers that are potential assets. Don't get pointless things for it will only squander valuable time.

"And lastly, once I grow sufficient to get well-known, certainly not enough as you, I am still a rookie," she laughed and he did as well. "How should I handle other businesses that are willing to squash what I have started and how to stay without screwing up?" 'She is quite a smart girl, not IQ-wise, but with her questions. She kept them simple, but got the same amount of information she needed. She is manipulative and no doubt will end up like me one day. This girl is probably the only one in a long time don't want to murder when having a conversation. Like she guaranteed, she kept me engrossed.'

"Other businesses will distinguish instantly of the hazard you may cause them and they will rapidly try to deal with you, most likely, before you have the ability to start. I counsel you to work beneath the radar until you have more to make you firm, and ultimately with this system, you will be the one to crush them." Her eyes were wide.

"I was totally right to pick you. I don't know whether to be frightened or impressed." He laughed.

"It would be wise to consider both." They both chuckled. "As for not failing, find others to help you stay." She gave a confused look.

"I don't believe I understand."

"Other businesses above you willing to invest. They might offer to take over your business later, and in return you run most of it, but they might have some control to get the chance to earn more money, but firstly, they would want to make you grow enough to become a valuable asset to them."

"Ohhh I understand now. You are saying to get a kind of sponsor to make sure you gain enough to be valuable for them in the future to use to become more powerful." He nodded his head.

"You catch on quickly my dear." She shrugged.

"I try." She snapped her book just like Kyoya does when he is done.

"Well Green, I have a proposition for you." She tilted her head.

"Yes, and that is…?"_ 'I hope this works. She's smart enough to rival Kyoya's intelligence and with her aspects and promise, she would be the perfect person to challenge Kyoya. She would make a great addition to our family, if the situation so arrives.'_

"I will be your 'Sponsor' or what you call it, when you have grown." Her eyes widened.

"Sir, I could not possibly accept such an offer." He waved his hand.

"Nonsense. I know I will eventually earn from you and it is mutual." She thought for a moment.

"It would sure be nice to have stability…. Okay, but until I get to that point, I will do it on my own. I want to start out as others do." He nodded.

"I admire that Green, It is respectful verdict, but if you ever need some help, I will make sure it happens." She bowed.

"I cannot thank you enough Mr. Ooteri."

"Please, call me Yoshio, we are going to spend much time together in the future." She smiled and they shook hands.

"I look forward to that future."

KYOYA POV

He was leaning against a pillar, writing in his little Black Book, when Honey came over.

"Uh, Kyoya?" He said. For some reason, sounding awfully strange.

"Yes Honey?" he replied without looking up.

"Well, um, you remember that girl that talked to us earlier?"

"Yes, I do have a perfect memory recall, your point?"

" Well then, you should look over there." Kyoya followed his hand when he looked up, and he saw the most surprising, and possibly nightmarish, sight. The girl he met earlier-um-Green was talking to his father. But that wasn't the worst of it, no, not at all. This girl was not only conversing with his father, but she had a smile on her face, and when he studied his father, he had one to. Not the business smile, but an actual SMILE.

"What the hell?" Kyoya questioned. He further watched, and after he watched for another minute and observed that the girl was completely relaxed. Not at all intimidated, meaning she was either the best actor in the world, or his father was calm enough to not make her uncomfortable. Neither were good.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he said somewhat louder, disturbing others enjoying the party. He decided that it was enough. So he began to walk over to them. His father turned his way.

"Kyoya, son, have you met Green yet?" Was his father informal with this girl? No, that couldn't be it. He was about to answer when she walked up and shook his hand.

"No, I don't believe I have. Hi Kyoya, I'm Green." She smiled slyly at him and winked. He played along, figuring she was playing some sort of a game with him. Messing with his head._ 'Two can play at this game Green.'_ He thought, returning the devious smirk.

"Hello Mrs. Green, I see you've met my father." She nodded, but held up her hand

"Please, no formalities." He dipped his head.

"Anyways, do you want to continue our conversation, or shall we call it a night? I wouldn't want to impose on any family matters."

"Nonsense my dear, my son I believe would also enjoy this conversation. You are quite knowledgeable." She blushed.

"Thank you for that lovely compliment Yoshio, I don't get many of those." He put a hand on her back._ 'YOSHIO?!'_ Kyoya screeched in his head.

"I am very surprised. You are a beautiful and smart young lady, I have not had an interesting conversation like this in years." She laughed, and Kyoya noted it was quite a lovely sound, but he didn't need to focus on that at the moment.

"My I ask what your conversation included?" his father turned to him.

"Green was asking about her starting a business, after all, she only has one year of collage left." His eyes widened.

"You look 17." She laughed.

"Actually I am 17" his mouth dropped.

"Anyways Kyoya, Green here is majoring in business and medical subjects and plans to start her own business after collage. She is quite the woman." He chuckled. "She has shown great potential, so we have struck a deal." Kyoya let out a surprised gasp.

"And may I ask what kind?"

"Yoshio has offered support for a while until I grow large enough for a merger, including a small amount of protection until I become valuable enough for his company. Buuut," she looked at him accusingly. "He is trying to assist on helping with the beginnings of my work. I TOLD him he would only be an advisor and a friend, I am independent you know, and I made my decision to start on my own."

"Ah, I still am going to watch out for your business and help with the back round checks. I don't want you to fail before you begin." She sighs.

"You are impossible." He chuckled.

"It is part of being successful. You will learn that in time dear friend. Though I shouldn't expect more from a beautiful, upcoming, enterprising and terrifying girl."_ 'DEAR FRIEND?! ENTERPRISING?! TERRIFING!? WHAT THE HELL?!'_ his mind screeched.

"Thanks for the compliments, I have never had so many. Mostly just 'you're stupid' and 'RUN she's an alien.' Or just getting beat up." Kyoya was mortified, not on the outside of course, he had a reputation to uphold, but on the inside, his mind was moving 90 miles an hour.

"Well, you have earned them, you kept me amused for two hours. A record indeed."

"Yoshio quit with the compliments! Your son is right there!" she blushed. "He is probably thinking I'm a freak." She sighed. "That is pretty much the same reaction I ever get."

"Actually," Kyoya spoke up. "It's the opposite." She gave him the same smirk as earlier. _'Shit. I probably initiated the game again on accident.'_ The man looked at his watch and let out a sigh.

"Well, it turns out I do in fact have to leave. Kyoya I expect you to humor this rare gem for the night." He shook the woman's hand, when he turned to leave he quickly spun around again. "What are you doing tomorrow Green?" she tapped her chin.

"Sleeping mostly. I am not a morning person, so I have been called a Demon Goddess in the morning. I actually throw stuff at people, so I wake up at my own time for other peoples safety, why?" _'She is just like me.'_ He thought.

"Well, it just entered my thoughts to ask you to come over for the day. We could finish our conversation and I can introduce you to the rest of my family. I am sure they will enjoy the things you have to say and offer. Kyoya, I believe she will be as successful as you are one day." 'Did he just say what I think he said? He thinks I'm successful?' "I also believe my daughter would absolutely love to have a girl around." She chuckled.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Well, I'll set my alarm." He shook her hand again. "I will be there, dressed, awake, and hopefully not in my Demon Goddess mood."

"Sounds like a plan Green. I will see you tomorrow then." They bowed politely to each other and he walked away, Kyoya wasted no time to interrogate her.

"Shall we dance Green?" she smirked again, challenging him obviously. She held out her hand.

"This position feels like déjà vu."

"Maybe, but now, I am offering you. Yes or no?" she sighed.

"I don't believe I have a choice." She sighed. "You Ooteri's are quite persistent."

"That we are." The were led out when the song 'Never Say Never' by the Fray came on.

"I figure you have things to ask me." He chuckled.

"Many things."

"Ask away."

"Who are you."

"Green."

"Yes I know that but who are you REALLY?"

"I am just a regular person."

"A person who graduated high school at 15."

"I frankly didn't want to stay there long."

"There are 5 more of you here. They aren't on the guest lists either."

"No, we aren't, but we already knew that so why are you telling me this?"

"Stating facts."

"Ah I understand, okay, next question."

"Why do you hide?"

"Because isn't that the point of this shindig?"

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Everyone."

"Why."

"Pass."

"You didn't establish that you could pass."

"Too late."

"Judging by your outfit, you're rich."

"More or less."

"All your names are colors, meaning you don't want people to know your identity."

"Yup."

"You're very smart."

"Why thank you."

"Your skills are impressive, obviously."

"More compliments? Are you hitting on me?"

"You are clearly experienced."

"Practice make perfect."

"You all seem to be perfectly in sync."

"Of course, we grew up with each other."

"Why Green?"

"Favorite color."

"Somehow I should've expected that."

"I'm surprised you didn't earlier."

"How are you rich?"

"Because of what we do."

"What do all of your parents do?"

"All dead."

"What?"

"All of our parents are dead, comprende?"

"How?"

"Pass."

"Why not?"

"Classified. It's personal."

"Do you all live together?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"I am 17 and Blue and Red are 16 1/2. Our youngest is 15 and our oldest is 20. Our parents all died at the same time because they were together and we were at our house together waiting for them to come home, which they didn't. And it didn't take long for us to find out they weren't coming back."

"So you all live together?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Pass."

"Moving on."

"Alrighty."

"If you didn't want to be found, why did you come."

"I was bored and wanted to go shopping."

"I don't even know you and for some reason I am not surprised."

"Most aren't."

"Was talking to my father a charade?"

"Actually no, I legitimately had questions to ask, so I talked to the best in the business, literally. I guess I can learn a lot from you too, your dad said you were smart and special. Don't tell him I told you though. I promised, but I believe you deserve it." He was shocked by this girl's reaction and comments. "Do you really think your father doesn't respect your actions and choices Kyoya? You have shown him your true colors, and believe me, I am named one, so I know a rainbow when I see one," she joked. "and by how much he talked you up, I believe him. You are quite the specimen mister. And I plan on getting to know you much better in the near future."

"Why are you telling me this?" she only smiled at him.

"Because I believe in honesty. I believe in people who show their colors to the world. And frankly, I believe in someone as talented and as smart as you, so I wont hold back on telling you something that most don't talk about, know we all have the same damn problems, but we are young, we have room to screw up occasionally, its how life works. I don't lie to people Kyoya, I never hold back, so know that when I say you are one of the most infuriating, questioning, smart, handsome person I know, I'm not lying." She gave him a half smile. "It has been nice talking to you Kyoya." She began to walk away, but she was grabbed swiftly by a hand and pulled back and suddenly lips were crashing against hers. Startled for a moment, she didn't know what to do, but as soon as she got her head together, she responded and moved her mouth in sync with his. Her hands ended up locking together behind his head and his were holding around her waist. Neither had ever felt like this. Both had felt like something was missing, even though they both had everything they could ever want, there was always something absent. Money couldn't buy this. But they figured it was time to stop thinking and enjoy the moment they were able to had together. They came up for air.

"Wow that was-" Kyoya began.

"Amazing." Green finished. Their hands were intertwined slightly, neither of them noticing. 'I never expected to be a love-stricken fool, I now think I again why I should never try to fool myself.' He thought. 'I DEFINATLY did not expect…. THIS to happen. It's amazing how much changed so fast! Though, I wouldn't have all of this without it.' She sent a silent thank you to her parents.

"Now I don't think I am going to dread tomorrow." She laughed. 'This was really spur of the moment!'

"Me neither."

"Have you had dinner yet Green?" Kyoya asked and she shook her head.

"I was to engrossed with Ooteri's to even have time to think about food." He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Come to my house. I've got more then enough to share." She raised an eyebrow.

"Wont your father care about his son having a girl in his room so late at night?" he shrugged.

"He likes you. Nothing more has to be said." She let out a breathy laugh.

"I'll be right back." And she turned to walk away, and yet again, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"You better be. I have a private police force on standby." She scoffed and smiled against his lips when they touched again.

"You wouldn't even be able to chase my dust without getting lost." She pecked him on the cheek and walked to the opposite side of the room and saw her talking to another guy. He had jet Black hair, and was very good-looking. He also contained light green eyes and wore glasses. But what bothered Kyoya is when he hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek. 'Am I seriously jealous right now?' she sauntered back over with a bag in her hands.

"Ready to go?" he inhaled.

"Who was the boy you were with?" she narrowed his eyes.

"The Great Kyoya Ooteri is…. Jealous? I'm flattered." He swung his head to her.

"More close to curious." She shrugged.

"Means the same, so I take that as a yes. Anyways, his name is Orange and he's the 'Boss' or whatever. Whatever we do has to run past him before we do it."

"And why is he the boss?"

"He's the oldest, wisest, and before our parents died they said if anything ever happened to them, that he would be in charge. Kyoya could only accept it.

"Did he say yes?" she nodded.

"He said no. It was along the wires of 'You're my little sister and I don't trust you alone with boys.' Well I am his sister. Biologically as well."

"He's your brother?" she chortled.

"Don't sound so surprised. You cant tell the similarities?" he looked again and sure enough, they were close to identical. 'You should've seen that before your teenage emotions took a hold of you.' That little voice in his head thought, or, spoke to him.

"Yes, now that I take a second look." She motioned for the door.

"Well this ruined everything." he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I do get to see you tomorrow." He said, trying to lighten the subject. She gave him a devious smirk that could rival his own. "Do you know where I live?"

"No, she replied quickly.

"Well then-"

"You didn't let me finish. I said no, but I can find out." He raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly will you do that?"

"A girl has her ways."

"There is no point arguing is there?" she grinned.

"None at all. I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya." She gave him one last long, sweet kiss, broke it off quickly and when he opened his eyes, she was gone. He looked out into the crowd to find that all of them were gone without a trace. He sighed then looked out at the balcony, egare for the coming day. He saw something that intrigued him. Green was looking up from the below the balcony and she didn't say anything but throw something up, which he caught with ease so he looked back down to find were she was, but she was gone again. He looked at the thing in his hand. It was a note wrapped around a rock.

"Kyoya," it read on the front, and when he turned it to the back, he didn't know whether to be annoyed or laugh. "Idiot."

"Real creative Green." He chuckled and went back inside.

RED POV

Red loved parties, but there were a few exceptions to her list. For instance, maskqurades. They just bored her to tears. All of the people at these events were either stuck-up, grumpy, jerks, dicks, or just plain old annoying. She should also add perverted to the list. Which brought her here, in the middle of a dance with a guy sliding his hands down her back to the point where he was dangerously close to getting an explosive in a very uncomfortable place. She stopped and he did too, but did not remove his hands.

"Excuse me, but I think you haven't noticed your inappropriate actions right now." He smirked.

"Oh trust me, I noticed."

"Well, you might want to remove your hands before I kick your ass." He pulled her closer.

"Why don't you make me?" she smiled, looking innocent.

"Why don't you come with me for a second." He grinned, thinking he was going to get lucky as soon as he exited the building, he tried to turn around, but immediately got a fist to the face. He sauntered but didn't fall.

"YOU LITTLE B-" before he could finish his sentence, Red had her hand around his neck, grinning like a demon. Her opposite personality that takes over when she loses control. The boy found he couldn't escape.

"I advise, you piece of shit, to know who you're messing with before you try to make a pass at them." He still glared at her. "Do you want me to kick you harder?" he just kept glaring, so she kneed him in the groin, he doubled over in pain and fell to the ground, so she kicked him in the stomach. When she felt better, she kneeled down to his face, real close, and said. "Aww, you look so much better on the ground, beat up." She gave a pouty face. "I wonder how much better you'd look if I strung you us dead?" her eyes went wild and she looked like a beast, and with that, she finally saw fear in his eyes, and she snapped back to her normal demeanor and looked at him, only being able to get one word out as she tried to hold back her anger. "Run." he looked at her again before taking her advice.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her, and walking closer. She didn't turn her head, she just waited for the right moment, and- She was swinging for a left jab when her hand was caught in another's' and she realized she was face-to-face with her target. Takashi Morinosuka. She narrowed her eyes. Even though she had a job to uphold, she was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

"What?" she snapped, but his face remained still. "What. Do. You. Want?" she said slowly through gritted teeth. And he just looked at her, so she broke out of his grasp and turned to leave.

"You could've killed him." She heard from him. Her head moved to face him, looking over her shoulder.

"What?"

"You could've killed him. But you didn't."

"No, I didn't. Your point being?" he sighed.

"I know you wouldn't have." she laughed.

"You know nothing about me. I've killed many people, I am able to recognize the difference, so I didn't kill him, even if he deserved it, its not my mission to right that wrong. I do what I am told."

"And what were you told?" she grinned.

"I am told many things, but tonight, I just have… things to fix." He walked closer to her.

"Are you threatening anyone at this party?" she chuckled.

"Not tonight Morinosuka, not tonight." The corner of his mouth went up slightly.

"So you know me." She repeated his facial expression.

"Yes, I know who everyone is at this party."

"How?"

"It's part of my… job, to know everything ABOUT everything." He let out an 'ah'.

"You are one of the six unknowns, aren't you?" she nodded.

"I was wondering when you would catch on." A deep bass rumble came from the teen she was with.

"I was going to ask you earlier before that…boy got to you first, so, do you want to dance?" she chuckled and took the hand he was holding out to her.

"I would love to." The song 'When You Say Nothing At All' began to ring into their ears.

Just minutes later, Red found herself conversing very well with the boy, and she was enjoying it. Something unheard of to herself.

"So, Red, who are you?" he asked, staring her in the eyes, she felt drawn under his gaze, so- 'RED stop yourself right there! This is a mission, nothing more. Do not let your emotions get in the way of this mission. FOCUS!'.

"Well, my name is Red." He nodded and she cocked her head to the side. "No questions about my name? Others also get really weirded out about a girl having a color for a name and no last name." she paused. "Why not you?"

"I have seen and dealt with stranger things." She smiled.

"So you don't think I am weird?" he looked down at her.

"That is yet to be decided." Her expression went blank. "Red?" she 'hmm'ed.

"Yes? Mr. Morinosuka?" no sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Well, call me Takashi, and," she nodded. "I want to know more about you." She looked at him with squinting eyes.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything."

"Okay, I will tell you the basics and anything you have questions about, ask, but, if your questions wander to something I don't want to talk about I will pass." He nodded. "You sure do nod a lot." She stated.

"I don't talk much. That's usually how I say things."

"Then why do you talk to me?"

"I find you interesting." She gave him a special smile.

"So, to begin, I am Red, duh."They both chuckled. "I like waffle cereal. The old kind by eggo's that went away but came back. Um, lets see, I like dogs and cats, and it sounds like the generic answer, but is true. I'm named after my favorite color and I design my own clothing" she motioned to her clothes. "Now," she looked at him seriously. "This is where things get… complicated and scary to some people. Do you still want to hear?" she saw him give her a look that said 'yes'.

"And as you've already seen, I have been trained to fight, just like the others. I box, martial arts, and karate, I specialize in explosives, and don't tell Orange that! He'll have my head. I cant exactly tell you why, but I assure you that you aren't ever going to be in danger while you're with me." He gave a very tiny smile.

"The 5 other people I live with, we consider each other family. I am only related to one of them, and his name is Yellow, he's my brother, the rest are my best friends, we grew up together. Our parents died around four years ago and we've been on our own since. I am 16 ½ and Blue is too and Green 17. Orange is 20, Purple is 17 too and Yellow is 15." He was still quiet, and she was thankful.

"Our parents were all friends forever. From Kindergarten to Collage, and we were born and grew up together as well, and when our parents died…" she paused and he squeezed her hand to tell her to keep going, just giving her the silent message she needed.

"Our parents died at the same time and they were together, so were we, waiting for them at home. It was Green's and Orange's mom's birthday, so we made cupcakes, or we tried to, put up a banner, blew up balloons that the boys eventually sucked the helium out of and were chastised by Green who always had to act mature to be strong for us, and all that other junk. We waited until midnight, and that's when the police came to our door. Orange answered it and after a few words, he slammed the door shut and came back into the room with us in it. He plastered a fake smile, and told us to pack. We whined and complained, but Green figured something was off because she knew her brother too well, so she didn't say anything and just kept quiet. She's really paranoid and it doesn't help her at all and it gets her into a lot of trouble. Well, eventually we were done. He took us to the garage and told us to buckle up. I remember staring out of the window and wondering when I would see them again. Of course I never did, but we left and now we live… in a place and we've never left." He was silent for a minute.

"You said you've killed people before." She slumped her shoulders and hung her head. "Why?"

"Because we have to. We had to have some sort of income when we left, and Orange didn't want us to be defenseless, so he taught us to fight and we eventually developed our own skills. When we found out that we could get paid for doing some odd jobs, we took the opportunity graciously. We didn't have to kill anyone then, those were the good days, but the more we were known, the more jobs we were offered and the more serious they got. If you think I enjoy it, I cant really say. Sometimes it was just the addiction to adrenaline, or just because I was so far gone, I had nothing left besides the rest of my family. My life has gotten so screwed up, I don't know up from down, right or wrong, nothing. Our lives are domino's, while it hasn't fallen yet, I know it will soon." She lifted her head. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." She chuckled darkly, a noise full of pain and regret. "Most run away from us by now, im surprised you made it this far."

"I don't understand completely," he started. "But I'm not going to leave until I do."

"Why are you being so… nice and normal to me? I've killed people Takashi." He just gave a small smirk.

"Everyone has some kind of secret, but only the strong ones can admit it out loud." She gave him a confused look.

"So you're saying that I am strong?"

"Yes."

"How am I strong? I've done the worst things people can do." He looked at her.

"Did you ever save someone? Not killed them, but cared enough to save?" she was puzzled by these questions.

"Y-yes I guess. I saved some instead of killing them, but why?" he smiled at her.

"That means that your aren't as far gone as you seem. If you still care enough to save a life, you can still care for everything else and eventually heal."

"But that doesn't make it an excuse."

"No, it doesn't. All it means is that you have potential to do better. You're not too deep yet Red."

"How do you know I'm not? Hell you've only known me for an hour."

"I can tell that you're not a bad person. I have been specifically trained to look for those things in peoples' personalities to know if they are dangerous or not. Red, I see that you aren't bad, nor are you good, but that means nothing, to anyone else or me."

"I don't know anymore Takashi. I don't know myself or who I was."

"It doesn't matter WHO you were, it matters who you ARE now."

"Why do you care? I almost beat a guy to death and you said that I wouldn't have killed him. I talked so much about things I never say and they just pour out like jell-o. You listen and don't interrupt, you say things that make me feel like a person and not just a shell of someone that's lost. So I have one question for you." She said. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes." It was a simple answer, but confidant all the same.

"You're not lying to me? About anything?"

"No." Her eyes were somewhat wet. "Red, are you okay?" falling now. 'Oh why did this have to happen?' she thought. 'I finally found someone who understands and he just so happens to be part of a job to be completed. WHY THE HELL DOES LIFE HATE ME!?' her head screamed. Her tears couldn't stop anymore.

"I'm sorry Takashi, I really am, but I cant hurt anyone else, I cant hurt someone like you because I LIKE you. You make me feel better and someone that's not a dark hole inside and it seems like you care, but what you said proves that I have to let you go. It would break me to see more people die or get hurt because of me." He put a hand on her cheek and whipped a tear with his thumb.

"I have problems too and I am not scared of yours." she looked him in the eyes.

"I don't believe that. I don't b-" and his lips were on hers. They weren't crushing, but is wasn't soft either. She'd never been kissed before, it was her first. She was somewhat frozen at first and she didn't know what to do, and without breaking the kiss, he brought her arms to clasp behind his neck and he put his on her waist. He smelled like the scent after rain and cotton, he tasted like lemon too. They found themselves before they kissed out onto a balcony. And it felt wonderful. They felt perfect while they kissed, it was like something clicked in their heads and they knew that this was how it was supposed to be, they were supposed to be together.

When they came up for much needed air, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I've never kissed anyone." He confessed.

"Neither have I, but I'm glad it was with you." He kissed her again.

"Hmm." And he nodded his head. She rolled her eyes and brought him down for another kiss.

Awhile later, they were standing on the balcony leaning against each other, just looking at the stars in the clear night sky.

"Takashi?" her voice rang in the silence.

"Hm?"

"I don't know how to really say this, because I've never said it before, and it may sound childish or stupid or too fast or just immature or-" he cut her off with a kiss, sweet and light.

"I love you too Red. I don't know how it came this fast, but I love you too." she kissed him again and they went back to watching the stars. Their hands intertwined.

Again, awhile later, she broke the silence again.

"I-I have to leave in a few minutes." He looked at her with sad, confused and slightly angry, eyes but she chuckled. "Again, you don't let me finish. I have to leave in a few minutes, but I will see you again in four days." He tilted his head. "I will see you again in four days when the new term starts. I'm going to Ouran." And she smiled, Mori couldn't resist and he kissed her again. "You always interrupt me and use ways I cant be mad at you." She deadpanned. He just smiled and kissed her once again.

This night would be remembered by many

**So... Good? Bad? Blow it up? Burn it? Place it on a silver platter and yell 'Hallelujah!'? yeeeeeeah just review or something. **

**XLoverOfColorX**

**Hey, so i know some are going to say that the relationships in the stories were rushed and a bit OOC but it had to be that way because i needed to try not to drown myself in fluff page after page after page, so this way (31 pages, 11,595 words) i can get on to the drama, action and humor! YAY!**

**This time im gone for good. **

**PEACE LOVE AND GODDAMN RAINBOWS!**


End file.
